


On Your Back (but not how you're thinking)

by animegoil



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Porn, traught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animegoil/pseuds/animegoil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless Traught smut. Nothing more, nothing less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Back (but not how you're thinking)

 

She lies quivering before him, letting out little breathy exhales as she runs her fingers through the sweat-damp roots of Dick’s hair. With her hair splayed out like a mane across the pillows and the fine sheen of sweat glistening across her chest and her hairline, pooling in the valley between her breasts and the back of her knees, she reminds him of a racehorse after crossing the finish line. He swipes his tongue over her oversensitive folds a few more times just to watch the way her stomach muscles spasm until she pulls his hair weakly and moans, “Stop.”

 He lifts his head and smirks at her. “Good enough for ya, babe? ”

Artemis groans and rubs her forehead, pulling sticky gold strands of hair away from her eyes, blinking as if still in a daze. “Shut up… You know you’re too good at this… verbal confirmation would just… inflate your ego.”

Dick chuckles warmly, loving the hoarseness of her voice and the wandering trail of her words, as if she’s having trouble stringing together her thoughts enough for their usual banter. He gives her one last teasing lick right down the center of the pliable pink folds nestling her clit, and he feels his cock throb _hard_ at the way her body tenses under him, thighs flexing against his arms, her breasts rising with her sharp inhale, distant mountains under his control.

He rises up to kneel above her, her hands slipping from his hair to his jaw, to his shoulder, trailing down his chest, fingernail catching delicately on one of his nipples and sending a thrill of electricity down to his dick. They weave between the maze of scars and a handful of bruises imprinted on his skin, slide lower and lower to scratch his stomach lazily, until her fingers run into the sparse hair between his legs. The hazy layer of contentment over her eyes is sharpening into hunger, a dark glint that makes Dick’s skin break out into goosebumps despite the stifling heat hanging in the air. She stares intently at his cock, and the scrutiny just makes him harden further, a bead of liquid peeking out from the slit.

“Your turn,” she murmurs, rolling over, presumably to rise on all fours and who knows, maybe pounce on him the way she knows he likes. But something about the way her hair slides over her shoulders, the ripple of her corded muscles contracting across her back as she gets her elbows underneath her, the delicate pathway of her spine, marked by small knobs, makes him say, “Wait.”

Artemis looks back at him, the questioning slit of her dark eyes under darker lashes peering at an angle over her shoulder. “What?”

His cock aches, heavy and unwieldy as he wraps his hand around it. “I…” He swallows and parts his legs a little more to lean forward and guide her to lie flat on her stomach. “I want to come on your back.”

Artemis stares at him for a moment, then grins much too sharply. “Oh, do you now? Is this a recent fetish of yours?”

Her words are teasing, but it’s not all that rare for Dick to want to try new positions or variations of what they usually do. Artemis is very accommodating to Dick’s sparks of imagination, and immediately makes herself comfortable, grabbing her hair and twisting it out of the way to reveal the vast expanse of her back, delicate in size but rippling with power under the skin. Artemis’s physique is, appropriately enough, very feline. Lean and graceful, but with a powerful, predatory width to her shoulders and hips. Up until he hit his growth spurt, she was able to bench more than he was, and the tightness of her body, its athletic arches and muscled compactness, sometimes renders him breathless. Her ass isn’t all that big—Dick’s is probably bigger, in fact—but its firm curve is enough to make him want to spend hours kneading, biting, and licking it, just to feel its suppleness under his fingers and teeth. It’s much like her breasts – smaller that he would say ‘ideal’, but incredibly soft and pliable under his tongue.

He could probably spend all day fantasizing about her brown sugar skin and thick lips, but luckily she’s around to keep him from getting distracted from the matter at hand. She slips her legs between his knees so that he’s in position to straddle her, but of course, the move is hardly innocent. He gasps, unable to hold back from bucking his hips as her heel brushes against his balls.

“Artemis,” he moans, and repeats her name a few more times, just because he can, just because it makes the flush that had been slowly dying on Artemis’s face rise up again with a vengeance.

He jacks himself a few times in a vain attempt to relieve the ache a bit, and then lies on top of her, settling his cock in the crease of her ass and kissing her exposed neck in short pecks. She hums appreciatively and he begins rocking his hips back and forth a bit, enjoying the friction of skin against skin, which even the sweat cooling marginally on their bodies isn’t able to lubricate.

“So hot, Artemis, babe, you’re incredible,” he mutters, slipping his tongue out to swirl it against the shell of her ear. She squeezes her ass together briefly around his cock, and Dick moans, clutching her arms and shoving his hips ever harder against the crease, loving the heat pressing and squeezing his dick.

“Like that,” he gasps, replaying the sound of her sharp moan as he lay on top of her, knowing it’ll make him hard for days to come. “Keep doing that, please— feels so good, you _always_ feel so good, fuck.”

So Artemis does, squeezing her cheeks around his dick without rhythm, and Dick is losing himself in it, rocking his hips up and down, running his fingers down her ribs —careful to avoid the bruise from last night’s mission— because he knows she likes the tickling sensation, much as she won’t admit it. He buries his nose in the nape of her neck, breathing through the damp strands of her hair. She smells like sex and sweat and cinnamon shampoo and he has that particular mix memorized, can recognize the scent of her arousal even before she usually sidles up to him with plans in mind. 

“Fuck,” she gasps. “You’re making me wet again.”

“Yeah?” He breathes and increases his pace just a bit. He kisses one of the scars on her shoulder, looking for the one that makes her writhe a bit when he presses the flat of his tongue flat against it and—ah, there. “So you like this?” he says, swirling his tongue around a small brown mole on the top of her shoulder. “Does it feel good? To have my hot dick pressed against you?”

Artemis reaches behind him to dig her fingers into the back of Dick’s thighs. Dick takes that as encouragement to keep talking. “You always feel so good, babe, fuck, ‘Mis, I’m pretty sure I dreamed about this last night.”

“Coming against my back?” she says with a breathless laugh. “You’re lying.”

Dick shakes his head against the back of her neck and groans as the tip of his cock runs into her tailbone accidentally, and he feels himself leaving sticky trails of pre-come against the hollow dip right under her spine.

“You’re right,” he says, “Not against your back. _On_ your back.” He raises himself on all fours, breathing heavily now and with his cock granite-hard and ready, _begging_ for that jump off the cliff. He takes himself in hand and begins pumping.

“Talk to me,” he says.

“Talk to you?” Artemis sounds slightly bewildered, as she always does when Dick puts on her on the spot. Neither of them is a particularly _dirty_ talker, but Dick’s definitely more comfortable in that area, and even when it’s not dirty talking, there’s usually a babble of words he’s unable to hold back no matter the situation, murmuring and sweet nothings, and moaning her name in every intonation possible from low and guttural to high and needy.

“Do you like this?” It’s partly a prompt, partly an honest question.

Artemis lifts an incredulous eyebrow, lips twitching in amusement, and nudges her ass—gorgeous tight thing that it is— a bit higher, just to bring it down to roll her hips against the rumpled mattress covers. “Like it? Honey, if you could only _feel_ how wet you made me just talking about coming on me.”

Dick groans and pumps himself faster, feeling that numbing, pinprick sensation swirling deep in his gut, rising little by little and making him feel dizzy.

“I _want_ your hot come all over my back,” Artemis continues, with a quirk of her lips at odds with the flush high on her cheekbones.  “Then I want you to lick it, babe. Lick me _clean_.”

Dick starts muttering under his breath, his hand starting to lose its rhythm as his hips start bucking uncontrollably, _yes, yes, anything you want, so fucking perfect_.

“And then I want you to kiss me so I can taste you inside my mouth.”

Artemis _never_ talks like this, that uninhibitedly. Dick’s breath catches in his throat, and he’s so fucking close he can barely form words. Artemis seems to realize this, squeezing his ass hard, urging him, _come for me, babe, c’mon, all over me_ —

The orgasm finally hits him, washing over him in a wave as strong as a blow to the head, and he can barely see, just feels himself spilling across her back, thick white liquid contrasting sharply with the darkness of her skin. He sits there, kneeling, with a trickle of white liquid still leaking, shaky and blinking against the numbness and sudden slack of his muscles, making him fall onto his elbows, hovering just above her.

Artemis has one hand snaked underneath her, arm moving in sharp little motions as she moans. “I can’t believe… you just did that.”

“Well,” Dick says slowly, trying to think past the haze and his tumbling breaths, “I think you liked it too.”

“Fuck yes,” Artemis breathes. “Now lick me.”

Dick tries to raise his head but doesn’t do any better than letting it thunk against her shoulder, feeling the rhythmic jolts of her hand movements. “Wait, you meant that?”

Artemis groans, though Dick’s not sure if it’s due to exasperation at him or because she hit a particularly good spot. “I damn well meant it, Grayson,” she says, with just the barest hint of a whine in her voice, which makes Dick grin unabashedly. “You better get me cleaned up.”

Dick nips her ear. “Your wish is my command, m’lady.” He shakes some of the looseness off and settles against her side, twisting his head to lap at the bitterness that is the mix of her sweat and his come. He wonders if he should be grossed out about that, but he has to admit that he finds it unbearably hot when Artemis slips her fingers into her mouth after they’ve been inside her, and well, it’s not as if he’s never had come in his mouth before. He takes about enough energy as he can muster from his liquefied muscles to dig his tongue against her muscles, suckling a few lazy hickeys here and there. Artemis whimpers a bit and turns slightly towards him, breath hitching dangerously high. He takes the opportunity to slip an arm underneath hers and find the nub of a nipple, hard and waiting for his fingers to rub against the very tip back and forth until she tenses again and buries her face against the pillow to muffle her cries as she shakes and shakes and finally falls still.

“Holy fuck,” she mumbles after her breaths quiet down, rolling over towards him as if her joints were creaking old things. “That was great.”

Dick hums, snuggling against her, too tired to try to grab the covers even though the air is finally cooling down, or maybe that’s them. Probably.

“Now that kiss,” Artemis murmurs, nosing his chin.

Dick huffs a quick laugh and lowers his head, licking her lips and opening her mouth up with his tongue until she wanders in as well, searching every last crevice in his mouth with a slow and careful touch.

“I love you,” he whispers when she pulls away. She always looks surprised when he says that, but just a little less every time. She tucks her head under his chin and plants a kiss to his Adam’s apple.

“Me too.”


End file.
